This invention relates to a membrane switch for use in a watertight keyless or code entry system for vehicles.
Modern vehicles are equipped with keyless entry systems one type is a code entry system mounted onto the door of the vehicle. Typically, the driver is provided with a code, and if the code numbers are properly entered on the switch, the door lock will open. The switches typically provide a number of buttons which may be actuated to properly enter the code.
In the prior art, these buttons are usually provided by standard mechanical switches for each of the buttons. Further, the numbers are backlit with electroluminescent displays or standard light bulbs. Light bulbs require a large amount of space and electroluminescent displays are relatively expensive.
In addition, these assemblies are placed on the door of the vehicle and exposed to the environment. Thus, they are subject to leaking.
It is an object of this invention to improve upon this type of keyless entry switch.